


Late Mornings

by Saradactyl



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Boys In Love, Cooking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sick Komaeda Nagito, Tired Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saradactyl/pseuds/Saradactyl
Summary: "I wonder what we should buy this time. I'm sure we could find a dress suited for someone with your assets!""Ko, hold on-""Don't talk with your mouth full, love," the boy spoke, shoving more off his plate and into the brunet's mouth.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 9
Kudos: 185





	Late Mornings

Even as he watched the steak begin to blacken on the pan, Komaeda only jumped up as soon as the smoke detector had sounded. He quickly dumped the brick of meat into the sink, not knowing how else to put out the smoke. The boy sighed as he watched the smoke dissipate, trying to scrape off the blackened bits before rendering it useless, deciding to toss it. It was a very expensive steak as well but he could always attempt again another day. Being a man who owned their parents fortune and won the lottery, it definitely had its perks.

A coughing fit could be heard from around the corner and Hinata revealed himself, his jacket in his arms and his fingers around the knot of his tie. He wiped the tears from his eyes as he fanned the tainted air. Komaeda watched as his boyfriend set his jacket on a nearby chair and coming by to see the disaster of a dinner he made.

"Komaeda, what is that?" He pointed at the steak which clearly wasn't a steak at this point. He had cut off a lot of the burnt meat only to realize that, somehow, the middle was still raw. Maybe this was his luck letting him have another shot at cooking.

"Well, you see Hinata, dear… I wanted to eat dinner with you. There was nothing in the fridge so I didn't know what you were going to eat when you got home. Therefore, I went out while you were gone and bought a steak!" He gestured to the mess in the sink and Hinata grimaced. As much as he loved his boyfriend, there were some things he never wanted him to do and one of them was cook.

After the brunet helped clean the kitchen and set the rest of the raw meat in the freezer, he hopped on the island separating the cooking area from the living room and stared at the white-haired boy. Komaeda noticed the dark bags his boyfriend developed after working overtime for a month now. His lover just stared back before sighing and settling on a chair near him. "I just wanted to wait for you. I can't sleep when you're not here… But I guess I shouldn't think I'm so entitled to your presence, huh?"

"Oi, Komaeda."

The boy quickly lifted his head only to be hit by Hinata. He yelped in surprise as his boyfriend let out a long breath. "Seriously, why do you talk that way? You think I would date you if I didn't enjoy your company?"

The taller man rubbed his head, mumbling an "I don't know" before dodging another attack from Hinata. 

"The answer is no, Ko. Now…" He picked up his jacket and untied the rest of his tie. "I'm not hungry so let's go to bed now. Please?"

Komaeda nodded and took the clothing items from Hinata's hands, putting them in their respective places as the smaller boy changed into something more comfortable. Hinata shifted the wires of his boyfriend's heart monitor further away from the bed so they wouldn't trip and checked the pill bottles to see if Komaeda took his daily dosage. The pale boy picked up a book he had been reading as he waited for the time to pass, bookmarking his page as Hinata flopped on the bed. "Komaeda, you coming?"

"Ah, yes!" The man crawled in the remaining space, easing in as the little spoon while Hinata wrapped his arms around him. "Good night, my love."

The boy didn't respond for a moment, just pulling his arms tighter around his boyfriend. 

"Good night, Ko…"

**__________**

Hinata woke to the sound of crinkling papers and nail biting. He opened his eyes only to see that it was 3:00 am. He groaned and shut his eyes again, groping the sheets to find the warmth of another body. 

When he couldn't find it, he opened his eyes to see Komaeda's face in a book, his eyes squinting to make up for the lack of light in the room. He was laying on his stomach, his body flat against the farside of the bed in a way which Hinata would deem uncomfortable, He knew that that was not at all good for his eyes.

Komaeda wasn't very invested in the book, he was fatigued. He wanted to go to sleep, he just couldn't. Maybe because a piece of trash like him doesn't deserve rest? He wondered if his mind finally agreed with him on that fact and that's why he couldn't sleep.

He felt a shift in the bed, then a light angled towards his pages. The boy blinked a few times to adjust to the brightness before turning to the source. Hinata yawned behind his free hand and he held up the phone with his other. He attempted to rub the sleep out of his eyes as Komaeda tried to understand what he was doing. The gray-eyed boy attempted to push his lover's head back onto the pillow but Hinata pulled back and shook his head.

"I'll hold the light until you're finished reading. It looks like you're about to be done, anyways."

Komaeda gazed at his sleepy boyfriend. He was definitely going to pass out soon, he shouldn't have woken up. He really couldn't do anything right.

Komaeda internally sighed as he continued reading, not wanting to keep Hinata up more than he already has. Within a few minutes, he finally finished the book. He wished he hadn't read it, it wasn't anything to write home about and it kept them both up longer than they had to be.

But he was satisfied, his brain finally forcing his body to shut down. Hinata already had his face buried in the pillow, his arm still programmed to hold up the light so Komaeda could finish reading. 

The taller boy took the phone from his lover's hand, the brunet's hand dropping onto the sheet as a response. He set both the book and the phone to the side, burying himself beneath the covers, his eyes peeking out to look at the other's sleeping face.

Komaeda has told Hinata that he could spend all day looking at him, always pointing out the beautiful features on his face. The fact his freckles were so faint but still added to his character. The way his olive colored eyes would shine whenever he would talk about something he was hopeful about. The transition from tan to pink his ears took whenever he was flustered about something.

Hinata would counter back with his own remarks about his boyfriend's beauty. It was a nice passtime whenever Komaeda was bored because he could never get bored of looking at Hinata. He reached out his hand to tuck a stray hair behind the brunet's ear which was rubbing against his eyelid. 

The boy stirred and suddenly reached up to cover Komaeda's eyes. He moved his hand to run his fingers through the white, fluffy hair.

"Sleep…"

Komaeda put his hand over Hinata's and closed his eyes with a smile. "Alright."

He felt his eyelids getting heavy and let sleep consume him.

**__________**

The first thing Komaeda noticed when he woke up was that Hinata was no longer laying besides him. He ran his hand along where his lover would be laying, it was cold. He had been up for a while. He was probably already at work, leaving Komaeda alone...again.

He forced himself to get up and dressed for the day. It was already 11:00 pm, he had already screwed up the day and he just woke up. The boy went to tame his hair to the best of his ability and went to the bathroom, taking his time as there would really be nothing for him to do today. He swallowed the pills he needed to take for the morning and propped the ones he would have to take later today on his desk.

By the time he was ready to go out, he smelt an unfamiliar aroma in the air. Was something cooking?

He hurriedly pulled a sweatshirt over him and hurried to the kitchen, widening his eyes at what he bestowed his eyes upon. Hinata decided it was best to keep his shirt and pants off, leaving him in only his boxers and the apron Komaeda would usually wear if he was baking, as he was a klutz. The pale boy soon turned a bright shade of pink and he frantically ran over, fumbling over his words. 

"Ah-ah Hinata! Wha-wha-wha Why are you wearing this? My love, what are you...is that the steak from last night?"

Hinata turned to him with a large grin. The bags under his eyes haven't fleeced after a night's sleep, however. "Why are you so flustered? There isn't anything you haven't seen before. And there is also a reason why I'm the one who cooks around here."

He sat Komaeda down while he finished up their early lunch. Hinata cut Komaeda a hearty piece, his boyfriend annoyed at how much he would have to finish. Komaeda didn't have difficulty eating as much as he used to, he just didn't feel like it. It was a good thing Hinata was there to make sure the steak didn't go to waste. 

"So, want to tell me what's actually wrong?" Hinata said, biting into a sliced carrot. 

Komaeda watched his boyfriend eat, he thought about it. What was wrong? Why was he being so odd nowadays? Sleeping with Hinata that night was the best sleep he has had in a while. He was always so busy while Komaeda was recovering from his illnesses, too weak to work.

Hinata sighed, or suppressing a yawn, and grabbed the white-haired boy's hand. "You know, I'm going to assume it's because I don't pay attention to you." The brunet stabbed his fork into his lunch, moving his now free hand to grab Komaeda's other. "Komaeda, I'm really sorry. I haven't been a good boyfriend… I don't know how I'm going to make it up to you, but I scheduled a week off from work. You have a check up later today, I checked the calendar. Afterwords, lets...we can do whatever you want!"

The men stared at each other for a long moment, Hinata waiting for a response. Komaeda blinked. "Whatever I want…?"

"Yes, Ko. What do you want to do?"

Komaeda's gaze shifted to the ceiling, mocking as if he was deep in thought. "Hmm, well… I just want to stare at Hinata-kun all day!"

Hinata suddenly felt awake as the blood rushed to his ears. "N-Nagito!"

Komaeda smiled widely at the sound of his given name. "Yes, Hajime?"

Hinata turned a brighter shade of red, attempting to cover his face with his hands but Komaeda was still holding on to them. "Hajime, basking in your beauty is my favorite passtime!"

"Ko, stop…" He set his head on the counter, heating up as his boyfriend continued to shower him with compliments. 

"Well, to be honest… You're right, Hajime. I really miss you." Hinata lifted his head off the table to see that Komaeda was staring at the ground now, his feet suddenly becoming more interesting than his beloved. "I mean, who wouldn't miss someone like you? I'm surprised your friends can survive so long without you, I've barely been living these past few weeks…"

Hinata felt his heart drop. Komaeda was never upfront about his feelings so Hinata knew that he dun goofed big time. He squeezed his lover's hands, bringing them to his face and gently kissing his fingers. The pale boy watched as Hinata pressed his lips along the knuckles of his long, slim fingers. 

"Truth be told, Ko… I've finally made enough money for what I wanted to do with you. Your birthday is coming up, after all."

The gears turned in Komaeda's head as he never really thought about why his boyfriend was working longer hours. He finally yelled an "oh!", almost knocking Hinata off his seat. "Hinata, I'm sure you already knew this, but I'm very well off. If you wanted to spend money, I by no means would stop you if you wanted to use mine."

"I know, Nagito. But what's the point of that? It's not something from me if we use your money."

"It can be 'our' money, love."

Hinata shook his head. He lifted one of Komaeda's hands to cup his own face. "We will go to your examination today, get your results, then we're leaving."

"...leaving…" Komaeda didn’t say it as a question, he knew he would follow Hinata to the ends of the Earth, if it were necessary. But, of course, he was curious.

"Like, for a vacation. There's a reason I took the whole week off. I know you haven't traveled anywhere since you were a teen. The last place we went was on that field trip to Jabberwock Island back at Hope's Peak. It's been, what, like almost 5 years now? You've haven't been able to do anything for the past year, still removing from…" cancer. He shook, his head, regaining his composure quickly. "So, I want to be able to spend the week with you somewhere. Anywhere around the world, anything you want to do, I'll do it with you."

Komaeda looked up enough to see that his boyfriend was running his thumb over his knuckles. He laughed, throwing Hinata off his game. He pulled his hands away, finally cutting into the now lukewarm meal he was presented, realizing how odd it was to have steak when he just woke up."Mmm, Hinata really knows how to cook. How lucky am I to have you for a boyfriend?"

The brunet opened his mouth to get back on topic but Komaeda lifted his knife to silence him. "You really should eat, my dear. Don't let your wonderful skills go to waste."

The green-eyed man felt his eye twitch in annoyance. He attempted to speak again when a generous piece of steak was pressed onto his tongue. He glared at Komaeda who kept his fork in his lover's mouth until he gave in and took the meat into his mouth.

"Don't worry about me, Hinata. Right now, I just want to spend all my time with you."

He frowned, still chewing on the large portion of food in his mouth. That wasn't a good enough answer.

Komaeda sighed, placing his utensils down. He cupped his face with the palms of his hands and smirked at Hinata.

"Fine, I have an idea. Let's go to the mall, I want to pick out clothes for tonight." Hinata almost choked. Tonight…? 

Reading his mind, Komaeda chuckled. "I wonder what we should buy this time. I'm sure we could find a dress suited for someone with your assets!"

"Ko, hold on-"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, love," the boy spoke, shoving more off his plate and into the brunet's mouth. "I wonder, should I be on the receiving end this time? Would you want that? But I remember for Hinata's birthday, I was the one being pleasured. I'm sure you know that the aftermath of you having to carry my everywhere, you seemed to enjoy that. Maybe I should return the favor? Not that I would be able to carry you but I'm sure we'll find someway to make it work." 

Hinata was trembling in his seat before he pushed himself up and picked up both their plates, wrapping them up in record time and placing them in the fridge. Komaeda quirked an eyebrow as Hinata picked at his fingers. 

"I'm going to get dressed!" Hinata shouted unintentionally, earning a snort from his partner as he hurried off to dress into something more decent. 

Komaeda giggled to himself as he pushed away from the counter. Maybe he teased him too much, but it was worth it.

Only Hinata could make him smile as much as he did that morning. 


End file.
